


Beat it, nerd

by b_arch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_arch/pseuds/b_arch
Summary: Octavia wakes up from cryosleep and meets someone new.





	Beat it, nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Jordan + Octavia is a crack ship, not to be taken seriously.  
> This is only for fun. Be kind.
> 
> Dedicated to nmns™

Everything is quiet. She feels her body awakening and suddenly there are voices reaching her ears. She can’t quite understand them yet on her state of stupor. She feels her body moving and the sounds around her becoming clearer. It’s Bellamy, it’s her big brother.

She opens her eyes and sees his face hovering above hers. It’s a little disorienting but it feels good to be awake. With his help she gets out of the cryo pod and then looks around. There are very few people already awake. Clarke is waking Madi up and she spots Raven getting up with the help of a guy she has never seen before, but he looks familiar.

“Hey. How’d you sleep?”, Bellamy looks fondly at her.

“Hey. It was okay. Who is that?”, she points to the stranger.  


Her brother hesitates and looks down. A beat passes and he looks back up at her. “Listen, O… It’s a long story but he-“

“Hey there. You must be Octavia, I’ve heard so many stories about you. It feels great to finally meet you. Are you feeling okay? I know it’s a little weird at first but once you- what?” The stranger notices her confused expression and stops, realization coming across his face. “I didn’t introduce myself. Right. I’m still getting used to this, sorry. I’m Jordan.”

Jordan. She searches her brain for that name but comes up with nothing. She has no idea who he is. “Jordan. Where did you come from?” He looks at her and smiles a breathtaking smile.

“I’m Monty and Harper’s son. We’ll catch everybody up on what’s happened once everyone’s awake. I just wanted to meet you, I know you were a friend to them when you were younger.” He looks shy all of a sudden. She doesn’t know what to say but she smiles at him and nods. “I should go help wake everyone else up. I guess I’ll see you later.” He smiles once again and walks toward the nearest pod.

Octavia has so many questions. Monty and Harper had a kid? Their son is an adult? Weren't they supposed to have been sleeping for only 10 years? What the hell happened?

Bellamy senses her confusion. “C’mon, I’ll tell you all about it.”

*****

After everyone had already woken up, Bellamy and Clarke told them all about Monty and Harper’s story and how Monty spent the rest of his life trying to find a viable solution for the survival of the remainder of the human race. He was a hero. He was once her friend too. And she’ll never have the chance to thank him and tell him how glad she was that he proved her wrong.

She sees Jordan walking around smiling and starstruck to be finally meeting the people he had heard so much about. She wonders what Monty and Harper told him about her. Maybe it was better if she didn’t know. He notices her staring at him and smiles, looking her in the eyes for a few seconds before turning back to Miller to continue their conversation. He has the brightest smile she has ever seen, his entire face lits up.

She looks around. People are talking and laughing with their loved ones. They are all hopeful for the future. She isn’t. She’s made so many mistakes, broken so many bonds. She doesn’t have anyone right now.

“Why are you standing there alone? You’re not excited about exploring the unknown?” Jordan walks up to her and stops by her side. She manages a smile. “This ship is all I've known my whole life, I can’t wait to get out and see what the outside looks like.”

“I felt that way once. I've lived under the floor for 16 years, as you must have heard." He nods. It feels good to have someone to share that part of her life with, someone who understands it. "Earth was beautiful.” Memories of all that happened before they went to sleep come to her and she’s suddenly overcome with emotion. Jordan notices.

“Hey. We’ll all do it right this time.” She smiles weakly at him. “Dad told me a lot about you, you know. How you were all friends when you first went down to Earth and how much fun you had in the beginning.”

She looks at him, grateful for his attempt to cheer her up. “Yeah, we were friends. I always really liked him, even if he didn’t like me in the end. Your mom too.” He suddenly looks amused.

“He told me how horrible you were.” He pauses, and she feels ashamed, sad and regretful all at once. “I didn’t get that vibe, so maybe you’ve changed. At least I would like to think so.” His smile is warm, and she feels her cheeks slowly turning red. She’s at a loss for words. It’s been a long time since she last felt like this.

“Jordan!”, she hears Murphy's voice calling him. He looks at her for a few more seconds before turning his gaze to Murphy. She admires his profile and smiles to herself. He looks back at her, catching her smile and touches her arm.

“It looks like I’m needed elsewhere.” He hesitates for a few seconds, trying to read her face. “They never hated you. They didn’t agree with everything you did, but they spoke fondly of you. Now you have a chance to be better.”

“Thank you”, she smiles, and he smiles back.

“Yeah. I better get going, my favorite of their friends wants to talk to me.”

She laughs. “Beat it, nerd.” He nods, smiles at her once more and walks away.

She watches him walk toward Murphy and they both start talking immediately. She can’t wait to get to know him better. He catches her eye a few times and blushes, making her smile grow wider. She likes him. A lot.


End file.
